Canterlot University
by sailor-earthV2
Summary: Continuation of CHS as Earth Defenders and Mane 7 uncover and battle the leader that controls Crysallis, King Sombra and Tirek as Taichi encounters his dark past and reason he used to fight alone and not trusting others
1. Chapter 1

**The characters of MLP FiM belongs to Lauren Faust and my OC belongs to Toei Animations and the songs belong to their respective record company. I only owns the story**

CHAPTER 1

Sunset Shimmer picks up the schedule and the keycard room. She sighs as she walks towards the rest of the Mane 7. "Looks like we're gonna be roommates," said Rarity. "Yeah but I wish I can stay with my husband,' said Applejack. "I'm not sure if we can ask them to let us stay out," said Sunset. "Maybe we can ask them about it,' said Pinkie as she runs towards the administration office. Applejack looks around. "Where is Tai?" asked Applejack.

At Taichi's apartment, Taichi leans against his chair as he looks at the computer screen. 'Finally it is done. I can send the data later' thinks Taichi. He feels someone tugging his trousers. He looks down and sees a miniature of baby Applejack with brown eyes who giggles while looking at him. He chuckles. "How did you climb over those pen, Appleshine?" asked Taichi as he picks up his blonde daughter. He looks at the playpen and sees Flutterina, a miniature of baby Fluttershy with brown eyes looking at the window while Moon Beam, a miniature of baby Luna with brown eyes draws doodles on a piece of paper. He smiles. "That's my girl," said Taichi.

The Mane 7 stands in front of the counter in administration office. "Excuse me, what is the procedure of living outside the campus?" asked Sunset. "All you need to do is to fill up the form and inform us who you will be staying to," said one of the worker as he gives them the form. They take the form and walks towards the nearest table. "Do you girls know where Tai live?" asked Twilight. "Well, according to him, his apartment is a middle between route to CHS and this university," Rainbow. "How in tarnation can we find that apartment?" asked Applejack.

"Here's the form." The Mane 7 looks at Yamato Ishida that gives the same form. "Hey Yamato," called Sunset. Yamato looks at the Mane 7 as he waves. Sunset Shimmer walks towards him. "You're staying outside too?" asked Sunset. "Yeah. After all, it is near to this university and my workplace," said Yamato. "How far is your place to Tai's?" asked Sunset. "Just few steps away. After all we live in the same apartment above Fluttershy's animal daycare," said Yamato. The Mane 7 looks at Fluttershy that blushes while holding her book to cover her face.

Taichi smiles at the sight of his sleeping daughters inside playpen. "Hey Tai!" Taichi sighs as he slaps his forehead. 'The Cutie Mark Crusaders' thinks Taichi as he walks towards the main door and opens it to reveal Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo. "Can you girls keep it down? My daughter are asleep," asked Taichi as the three of them smile sheepishly. "Sorry Tai. We're just excited to see my niece," said Applebloom. "She's asleep right now. If you want to come in, make sure you don't make noises," said Taichi.

"Looks like everything is done," said Sunset Shimmer. "Yeah, the first semester subjects, the hostel and the map of university. Next, settle our home," said Twilight. Sunset Shimmer looks at her boyfriend. "After you," said Sunset.

Sweetie Belle sits on Taichi's lap, looking at the lyrics as Applebloom reads a book on chemistry and Scoolatoo is playing XBOX. Applebloom sighs. "This is complicated," whined Applebloom. Taichi chuckles. "That's why you need to learn, Applebloom," said Taichi.

Appleshine opens her eyes as she yawns. She sits up and sees her aunt Applebloom reads a book. She smiles as she climbs the playpen and crawls towards her.

Applebloom sighs. "I really need to rest my brain for a while," said Applebloom. Suddenly she winces, feeling someone bites her left hand. She looks down and sees Appleshine bites her hand. Taichi chuckles. "Looks like someone is hungry," said Taichi. "But Applejack is not here yet," said Applebloom. Taichi smiles as he pulls Applebloom's green shirt up, revealing her yellow bra covered breast. Applebloom blushes but chooses not to stop him. He lifts up her bra and positions Appleshine on her right nipple as the 12 months old baby sucks it. Scoolatoo and Sweetie Belle sit beside Applebloom. "You're lucky you're the only one I give these privilege to," said Applebloom. Scoolatoo sighs. "My breast is the only one that didn't grow," said Scoolatoo.

Yamato and the Mane 7 stand in front of the apartment. "It's only 3 stories high," said Rainbow. "Enough for me and Tai to stay," said Yamato. "How much rent for a month?" asked Sunset. "No idea. Tai bought the whole apartment and let me stay in the quarters in front of him," said Yamato. Sunset Shimmer smirks. "Then, maybe we can stay in the apartment with our boyfriends," said Sunset. "We still need to talk with him first. Still need to persuade him," said Rarity as she smirks. Yamato chuckles. 'Can guess why he's having trouble with the girls' thinks Yamato.

Appleshine sleeps in the playpen as Applebloom readjust her clothes. Scoolatoo looks at Taichi. "Why Applebloom?" asked Scoolatoo. "Appleshine only likes apple type food," said Taichi. "I don't find that funny," said Applebloom. "I'm not kidding. I tried to let Appleshine feed other type of milk but she refuses," said Taichi. Applebloom looks at her sleeping niece. "Only Apple milk huh," said Applebloom.

Yamato and the Mane 7 walk in. Applejack stands beside Applebloom and looks at her daughter. "The little girl giving trouble?" asked Applejack. Taichi smiles. "Nothing I can handle," said Taichi. Applejack smiles as she looks at her sleeping daughter. Taichi hugs her waist. "She's beautiful, just like her mother," said Taichi as Applejack blushes. Sunset Shimmer clears her throat. "Don't make us feel jealous for your 'closeness' Tai, Applejack," said Sunset. Taichi chuckles. "Matt is there, Sunset," said Taichi. "Unfortunately, my boyfriend is not as passionate as you," said Sunset. "Just give him time, Sunset. He still not used to this yet," said Taichi.

"We'll talk about that later. Right now, we have something more important to discuss," said Twilight. Taichi chuckles. "Fine egghead. What is it?" asked Taichi as he sits on his computer chair. Applejack and Fluttershy sit on the floor in front of Taichi. Yamato and Sunset Shimmer sit on the sofa. Pinkie Pie and Rarity sit on the bed as Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash sit on the chair nearby. "Well then, princess, what is the important matter that you need to talk about?" asked Taichi. Twilight Sparkle takes a deep breath.

Meanwhile, Starlight Glimmer stands in front of Canterlot University. She pulls out crystal orb. "I am here at the university. Lord Tirek, you better make sure your plans work and you don't disappointed our master," said Starlight. "I know that. What are you doing at the university?" asked Tirek. "Like you, I also have a plan to defeat the Bearer of Harmony but I want to do it my way," said Starlight. "Whatever as long as you don't get in my way," said Tirek as the crystal orb goes black. Starlight Glimmer smiles evilly. "We'll see about that," said Starlight as she walks towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Twilight Sparkle looks around the room as her boyfriend, Flash Sentri walks in. "Everything is in order?" asked Flash. Twilight Sparkle smiles. "Yeah. The furniture is not much but it is enough for both of us," said Twilight. Flash Sentri smiles. Twilight Sparkle picks up her daughter, Starburst.

Rainbow Dash lies on her bed, reading another Daring Do's novel as her son, Prism Bolt sleeps on her stomach. Soarin walks in. "Rainbow, I need to head to Wonderbolts compound. Are you sure you will be fine on your own?" asked Soarin. Rainbow Dash looks at her boyfriend. "I'll be fine. If I need help, I'll call the others," said Rainbow. Soarin kisses his girlfriend's lips and his son's forehead as he leaves.

Cheese Sandwich looks at his daughter, Cotton Candy that look at Pinkie Pie that writes on a piece of paper. "What are you planning?" asked Cheese. "Planning a birthday party. Someone ask me to do it," said Pinkie. "Can I help?" asked Cheese. "Sure," said Pinkie.

Rarity draws another clothing fashion as Spike plays with his daughter, Crystal Clarity. Rarity looks at her daughter that keeps on giggling. She smiles.

Yamato types on his computer. Sunset Shimmer walks towards him, holding crying Sunrise. "Still with the data input," said Sunset. "Well, the boss want me to do it fast so I am quite busy," said Yamato. Sunset Shimmer sighs.

Applejack folds the clothes and arrange it on the huge basket. Fluttershy walks in and puts the groceries bag on the table. Applejack looks at Fluttershy. "Thanks for buying those groceries, sugarcube," said Applejack. "No problem, Applejack," said Fluttershy as she looks at the door towards living room and sees Taichi lies on his back as Appleshine lies on his head and Flutterina sits on his back. "The kids love him," said Fluttershy.

Taichi picks up Appleshine that lies on his head and hugs her. "You're really have fun up there, don't you?" asked Taichi as Appleshine giggles. He picks up Flutterina from behind and puts her beside Appleshine as he stands up.

The door opens as Applebloom rushes in. "Tai, I need your help," said Applebloom. Taichi chuckles. "Your sister can help you with that," said Taichi. "I know but this one need your specialist," said Applebloom. "What is it? Making your new undergarment?" asked Taichi. Appleblom blushes. "It's a guy problem," said Applebloom. "Wow, Pipsqueak and Tender Taps confess their love to you and you have no idea how to respond?" said Taichi. Applebloom looks at her sister's boyfriend. "How in the blooming apples did you know that?" asked Applebloom. Taichi chuckles. "I keep asking myself that sometimes," said Taichi.

Scoolatoo rushes in, follows by Sweetie Belle. "Tai, I need your help badly," said Scoolatoo. Taichi chuckles. "Boy problem? Or your not-grown breast problem?" asked Taichi as Sweetie Belle sits on his lap. "Both," said Scoolatoo. "About your breast, let it grow naturally. Even if I can make it grow through medication, it might have side effect that could endangering your life," said Taichi. Scoolatoo sighs. Sweetie Belle looks at her boyfriend. "What about her boy problem?" asked Sweetie Belle. "Which one confess? Featherweight or Rumble?" asked Taichi. "Both of them. They even ask me out on a date," said Scoolatoo. Appleshine looks at Taichi that smirks.

The next day at CHS, Applebloom stands in front of Pipsqueak and Tender Taps. "I don't know how to respond to your confession since I am new but just give me some time not just to know you but to make sure who my heart choose," said Applebloom. "We understand, Applebloom," said Pipsqueak. "But don't worry, we can still hang out together," said Applebloom.

Back to Canterlot University, Sunset looks at Applejack and Fluttershy. "Do Tai ever have a sexual fantasy about us?" asked Sunset. "Not sure, Sunset. Never ask him," said Applejack. "Why do you ask, darling?" asked Rarity. "Just curious," said Sunset. "You don't satisfied with your boyfriend?" asked Rainbow. "Of course I do but lately I have a fantasy of having sex with Tai like I want to feel how he pounds me," said Sunset. "Now to think about it, I also have the same fantasy about our male best friend," said Rarity. "Well, we were planning to have his child," said Rainbow. "And Limestone has taken interest on him too," said Pinkie.

Taichi walks out from the class as he looks outside the window. "Hey you!" Taichi turns to see Limestone Pie walks towards him. He chuckles. "Limestone 'Grumpy' Pie, elder sister of Pinkie," said Taichi. "I want you to be at your home later," said Limestone. Taichi chuckles. "You don't control my life, Limey," said Taichi, flat. Limestone Pie growls in anger. "If not because of Pinkie suggest that you can help me, I won't ask you," grumbled Limestone. Taichi sighs. "Pinkie always have a keen of opening her mouth when she shouldn't be," mumbled Taichi. "Are you going to be there or what?" Taichi looks at Limestone Pie. "What do you want for me anyway?" asked Taichi. "Something have to do with what I am wearing inside," muttered Limestone. Taichi sighs. "We'll talk about it when you come to my place," said Taichi as he walks away.

Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash look at Applejack and Fluttershy. "You need to discuss with him about that," said Applejack. Sunset Shimmer sighs. "That could be a problem since he is way too loyal to his girlfriends," said Sunset. "We can use Dean Cadence's idea. That's how her daughter is born," said Rainbow. "That's not the wise idea. Shining and Tai still hate each other and the last thing we need is the place's destruction because of their battle," said Applejack. "Meh, Tai can kick his ass anytime he wants," said Rainbow. "Yeah but I don't want to lose my brother that way," said Twilight.

Taichi opens the door and sees the CMC sits at the playpen. He smiles as he walks towards Sweetie Belle and sits behind her. Appleshine looks at his father and smile widely. Taichi picks up his daughter. Applebloom looks at Taichi. "You're early," said Applebloom. "Well, my class ends early and I want to see this cutie pie," said Taichi as Appleshine giggles loudly. Applebloom smiles. "I wish I can find a guy like you," said Applebloom. "He won't be as same as me but you will find someone that loves you for you," said Taichi. Sweetie Belle leans her head on his chest.

Rainbow Dash smirks. "How about we tied Shining Armor and let him watch Twilight have sex with Tai?" asked Rainbow. "Are you crazy? It is bad enough I have to hide my sex activities with Flash and now you want me do it in front of my brother and with Tai? I'll get killed for sure," protested Twilight. "And I don't think Tai would like your idea since he needs to do it with someone outside his girls," added Applejack. "And I doubt Shining would let himself be tied without a fight," added Sunset.

Tirek gives Starlight Glimmer the small badges. "Give these to all the students. I will absorb their energy and life force using this badge," said Tirek. Starlight Glimmer takes the badges.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Taichi, Yamato and the Mane 7 see Starlight Glimmer giving every student a badge. "Please everyone, take this badge as your support to the university," said Starlight. Yamato and the Mane 7 walk towards the Starlight Glimmer. Yamato looks at Taichi that narrows his eyes towards her. "You're not taking the badge?" asked Yamato. "No. I don't trust her," said Taichi. "She looks harmless to me," said Yamato. Applejack sighs. "I'm going to trust Tai on this one. When he sense something bad, his sense never wrong," said Applejack. Taichi chuckles. "I won't say never wrong," said Taichi. Fluttershy holds his hand. Starlight Glimmer looks at Taichi, Yamato and Mane 7 as she still giving the badge towards the students.

Flitter jogs slowly towards Taichi and hugs him from behind. Taichi chuckles. "Good that you finally join us, Flitter," said Taichi. Flitter giggles. She looks at Rainbow Dash. "Spitfire wants me to tell you that the training will begin next week. She expects you to be there since you already 100% in good health," said Flitter. "I'll be there, Flitter, don't worry," said Rainbow. Flitter smiles as she clings on Taichi's arm. Cloudchaser walks towards them. "There you are, Flitter. I have been searching for you," said Cloudchaser. "The training won't start until later on," said Flitter. "I know but Spitfire need most of us for recruiting new member of Wonderbolts," said Couldchaser. Rainbow Dash chuckles. "I remember the first time I have become Wonderbolts," said Rainbow. Taichi grabs her waist and pulls towards him, earning a giggle from his sport girlfriend. Applejack smirks. "Finally receiving girlfriend more than 4 huh," teased Applejack. "I'm trying to keep as minimum as I can," said Taichi.

Coloratura puts down the headphone as she takes a deep breath. "Good job, Coloratura. That is the last song needed for the album. You can get small R & R while we prepare for the tour," said the manager. Coloratura nods as she opens her phone and dialed Taichi's number.

Taichi is sleeping peacefully at the table. Yamato chuckles. 'Enjoy sleeping in the class and yet he's in dean award every semester' thinks Yamato. A loud beeps shocks him as he falls from the chair. The students laugh at him as Sunset Shimmer lets out a few chuckles. Taichi flips his watch and looks at the screen. Tai, are you free right now? Taichi sighs. My class will be over in 10 minutes. Taichi sits at his chair. Another beeps as Taichi looks at the screen. I want to see you. Taichi smiles. You can wait for me at my house. I'll head there after the class is over.

Coloratura walks out from the car and looks at the apartment. 'So, this is where Tai and Applejack are staying. I wish I can be like them. Not too busy about tour, about recording albums' thinks Coloratura. Taichi arrives on his skateboard booster. Coloratura looks at her boyfriend. "You're early," said Coloratura. "Thanks to my new creation," said Taichi, picking up his skateboard booster. Coloratura smiles as she holds Taichi's hand. Taichi opens the door to his apartment and sees VP Luna holds Moon Beam as Appleshine sucks her aunt Applebloom's breast. "Another feeding huh," said Taichi. Moon Beam looks at her father and spread her arms. Taichi smiles. Coloratura looks at Taichi that takes Moon Beam and plays with her. "I wish I have a child with him," said Coloratura. "Then make one with him." Coloratura looks at VP Luna. "I want to but I can't. My carrier won't let me," said Coloratura. VP Luna looks at her boyfriend that blows on Moon Beam's tummy making her daughter shrieks. "Fleur said the same thing but she leaves to Tai's decision if he wants to impregnate her," said VP Luna.

Mane 7 walks towards the apartment. "Poor Tai, tired from taking care of her daughters," said Fluttershy. "He likes taking care of his children and he doesn't trust babysitter," said Applejack. "My boyfriend is too busy with his band to notice Starburst," said Twilight. "Mine is too busy with his projects and work to play with Sunrise," said Sunset. "Soarin's job in Wonderbolts takes most of his time and energy," said Rainbow. "Cheese is somewhere in Equestria making parties," said Pinkie. "Spikey has a school trip in Dragon Valley," said Rarity. "The only guy that always have time with his kids is our male best friend," said Rainbow. Applejack opens the door and sees Appleshine, Moon Beam and Flutterina jumping on top of Taichi's back as VP Luna cooks at the kitchen and the CMC are relaxing near the playpen. Applejack chuckles. "Yeah, he likes taking care of his daughters," said Applejack. Fluttershy picks up her daughter. "Why are you bullying your father?" asked Fluttershy. Applejack chuckles. "I doubt it is consider bullying since Tai really enjoying it," said Applejack as Taichi sits down, holding both Appleshine and Moon Beam.

Meanwhile, Starlight Glimmer walks towards Lord Tirek that sits on his throne. "I manage to give the badge to all the students," said Starlight. Lord Tirek smiles evilly. "Time to proceed to the next phase," said Tirek as his body begins to glow in dark red.

At the main building of Canterlot University, the students' badge begin to glow in dark red as they fall unconscious.

Lord Tirek laughs evilly as his body keep glowing. "I can feel the power into me," said Lord Tirek. Starlight Glimmer turns his body and walks out.

Flitter rushes in. "Tai, we have a problem. The players suddenly collapse and …" Flitter collapses before she could finishing her words. Taichi rushes towards fainted Flitter as he checks his pulse. "She's still alive. Just fainted," said Taichi. "But then, what happen?" asked Sunset. Taichi looks at her Wonderbolt uniform and sees the badge that glowing in dark red. He picks up the badge using the chopstick and puts it inside the glass plate. "That's the badge that girl gave to each and every student," said Twilight. "Told ya Tai's sense never wrong," said Applejack. Taichi puts the glass plate under the scanner. The computer screen shows whole Canterlot University is shines in dark red. "I have a bad feeling about this," said Sunset. Taichi narrows his eyes. "You should be," said Taichi as the computer screen shows a dark red light beneath the Canterlot University's main field. Yamato looks at his best friend. "Any info you want to tell us?" asked Yamato. "Tirek can absorb any power so be careful. If he grabs you, he will drain your power," said Taichi. "Then, how do we defeat that guy?" asked Rainbow. "Use your friendship power while Matt and I disable his absorbing attack," said Taichi. "How would both of you do that?" asked Sunset. Taichi pretends to think. "How do I put it in simply matter?" asked Taichi, earning a glare from both Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer. Yamato chuckles. "You can explain to them while we're heading towards the location," said Yamato. "Good idea," said Taichi. He looks at the CMC. "Can you take care of our kids while we're on a mission?" asked Taichi. "Sure," said Applebloom as Sweetie Belle and Scoolatoo nod.

Far up the hill, a black haired girl holding a glaive looks at the Canterlot University. 'Soon, my master will arrive and not even Earth Defender can stop him from destruction' thinks the mystery girl.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Taichi, Yamato and the Mane 7 stand in front of the main building. Taichi looks at others that nod as they rush in.

Meanwhile, Lord Tirek sits on his throne, still feeding the powers. Starlight Glimmer walks in. "They have arrive and on their way here," said Starlight. "Make sure they don't arrive here before the power transfer is complete," said Tirek.

They arrive at the main entrance. Yamato looks at Taichi that nods as they flip up their morpher. "Earth Defenders, power up!" yelled Taichi and Yamato. The Mane 7 closes their eyes as they power up to their battle form. Starlight Glimmer appears with some of the monster. "Your journey stop here," said Starlight. Taichi smirks. "Bring it on," said Taichi.

Mistress Nine looks at the battle between Starlight Glimmer's monster and Mane 7 as Starlight Glimmer fights Taichi and Yamato. She turns and walks back to the entrance.

Lord Tirek still feeding the powers. "I can feel it to the max. It is almost done," said Tirek. He looks up and sees Mistress Nine stands in front of him, holding a small dagger that has a purple liquid. "I have a task for you," said Mistress Nine as she throws the dagger towards the tube that connects to the main tube. The energy changes to purple as Lord Tirek been covered by dark purple mist. "What are you doing to me?" roared Tirek as he changes to 2 stories giant monster with his horns curves to his back.

Rainbow Dash slashes the final monster as Taichi kicks Starlight Glimmer on her chest, making her fall back and hits the cave wall. Suddenly the wall begin to shake violently. "We better head back now," said Taichi as others nod.

Lord Tirek roars in front of the town as Taichi, Yamato and the Mane 7 rush out and see the destruction. "We have a problem," said Taichi. Yamato looks at his best friend. "Now what?" asked Yamato. Taichi narrows his eyes. "Time to stop him from destroying the city. We have to do it by hook or by crook," said Taichi. Yamato nods. "We will try to get his attention and attacks as much as we can," said Twilight as Sunset Shimmer nods. Taichi and Yamato fly towards Lord Tirek as the Mane 7 runs towards the same direction.

Lord Tirek looks at incoming Taichi and Yamato as he opens his mouth and fires a red ball towards them. Taichi spread his arms, creating the shield as Yamato follows. The red fireball hits the shields. Taichi leaps up and kicks Lord Tirek's right horn as Yamato kicks Lord Tirek's left horn, thus destroying it. Lord Tirek roars in anger as he lures towards Taichi and Yamato. Taichi lands on the ground as the Mane 7 arrive and stands beside him. "Time to give it all we've got," said Taichi.

Taichi gathers the powers to his palm, making both of his hands meet. He slides his left hand vertically up and his right hand vertically down. Yamato gathers the powers to his arm, then lift his right hand up, forming 'L' shape. A powerful rainbow beam fired from the space in between Taichi's hands as dark blue beams fired from Yamato's left arm as both beam combine, creating a huge beam and hits Lord Tirek's torso. Lord Tirek roars as he explodes into pieces. Yamato lands beside Taichi. "Finally, we defeat him," said Yamato. "We still have Starlight Glimmer to deal with," said Taichi. Twilight Sparkle sighs. "We deal with her later. Now, let's head home and rest," said Twilight as others nod. They walk away. Taichi stops and looks behind. Applejack looks at her husband. "Something wrong?" asked Applejack. Taichi narrows his eyes. 'I can sense you, whoever you are' thinks Taichi. From the hill, Mistress Nine looks towards Taichi, Yamato and Mane 7 that walk away.

The next day, Taichi sits on his computer, looking at the screen. 'Why that sense that I am feeling is so familiar. Just like.." He gasps. 'No. She's dead. I'm the one who killed her' thinks Taichi. He sighs. 'But then, King Sombra mentions about the same dark soul' thinks Taichi.

Appleshine looks up and sees Taichi sits in front of his computer, stressed. She climbs out from playpen and crawls towards her father.

Taichi groans as he leans back. He feels someone tugs his clothes as he looks down and sees his daughter. He smiles as he picks her up. "I still wonder how you escape from playpen," said Taichi as he touches her nose with his, causing her to giggle.

Applejack walks in with the groceries as she puts it on the table. She looks at Taichi that plays with his daughter as she smiles. She walks towards her husband and sits beside him. 'You always keep something from us. Why? Why you want to protect us by yourself?' thinks Applejack, worried.

Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle stand in front of Information Board on the hallway. "All university will be joining Science Fair. Each university only allowed to send one entries with minimum 4 people in the group. You can go to administration for registration," read Sunset. "Let's join. We can get experience there," said Twilight. "Any 2 people that we can ask to join?" asked Sunset. "We can discuss about this after class," said Twilight. "Agree," said Sunset as she pulls out her cellphone and snap the picture of the poster.

Yamato stands at the main hall, looking at the door. 'Tai, where the heck are you? The class is about to start' thinks Yamato.

Taichi walks towards the university when he sees a familiar black haired girl under a tree, looking at him. 'Wait, can it be?' thinks Taichi as he runs towards the girl that moves behind the tree. He stops at the tree and looks at the familiar girl. He shocks. "No, it can't be," said Taichi. The girl, Hotaru smiles. "Hello, oniichan," said Hotaru.

 **Who is Hotaru and why she calls Taichi her brother? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Canterlot University**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Taichi walks towards the university when he sees a familiar black haired girl under a tree, looking at him. 'Wait, can it be?' thinks Taichi as he runs towards the girl that moves behind the tree. He stops at the tree and looks at the familiar girl. He shocks. "No, it can't be," said Taichi. The girl, Hotaru smiles. "Hello, oniichan," said Hotaru. Taichi narrows his eyes. "Mistress Nine. Should have known," said Taichi. Hotaru laugh. "How do you know I possesses your sister?" asked Hotaru. "King Sombra mentions about returning the dark soul she used to have," said Taichi, pulls out his sword and aim towards the black haired girl. Hotaru laughs. "Come on, Oniichan. You hurt my feeling," said Hotaru, pretend to hurt. Taichi growls. "Just go, Mistress Nine. Tell your Pharaoh that if he wants to attack Earth, he have to go through me," said Taichi. A black warp appears behind Hotaru as she walks slowly towards the warp. Taichi looks at the black warp that disappears.

The Mane 7 sits at the cafeteria, having their lunch "Where is Yamato and Tai?" asked Sunset. "No idea. Both of them just disappear after class," said Rarity. Applejack sighs. "What's on his mind lately? Why he keeps hiding things from us?" asked Applejack. "I don't know, Applejack. He didn't share everything about our current enemy," said Twilight. "Maybe he wants us to do our own research," said Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash stands up. "Well then, time to find our best friend and sort out the answer," said Rainbow as others nod.

At the roof, Taichi leans against the rail as Yamato looks at him. "She visited you?" asked Yamato. "Yeah. It's like she has a plan that may involve me," said Taichi. "Don't let your guard down," said Yamato. "I know. Don't worry about it," said Taichi.

Mane 7 arrive at the roof. "Wow, he sure enjoys relaxing in someplace that we can't find," muttered Rarity. Sunset Shimmer sees a black warp appears in front of Taichi and Yamato.

Taichi and Yamato look up and sees Hotaru walks out from the black warp. Taichi and Yamato make their attacking pose. "Why are you here?" asked Taichi. "Just visiting you, Onnichan. You should have welcome me," said Hotaru. "Cut the crap, Mistress Nine," said Yamato. Hotaru smiles evilly. "Niichan, I'll see you at the top of the mountain anytime you want," said Hotaru. "We'll face you right now," said Yamato, angry. "I only want Oniichan to face me," said Hotaru. Yamato moves to the front but Taichi raises his hand. He looks at the long black haired girl. "I will face you alone, Mistress Nine in your strongest form," said Taichi as Yamato shocks.

Mane 7 shocks. "What in tarnation?" asked Applejack. "Is he crazy?" asked Rainbow.

Hotaru smiles evilly. "I will let you know when I am strong enough to defeat you," said Hotaru as she walks towards the roof and jumps out. Taichi rushes towards the end of the roof and sees Hotaru enters black warp. "Are you out of your mind?" Taichi looks at Yamato. "She will do anything to win, even cheating," protested Yamato. Taichi chuckles. "You should know how I enjoy my fight, Matt," said Taichi. "Yeah but facing Mistress Nine alone is not a good idea," said Yamato. "I defeat her once, Matt. I can defeat her again," said Taichi.

Mane 7 rushes towards Taichi and Yamato. "Are you out of your mind, Tai!" yelled Rainbow. Taichi chuckles. "Can you yell a little louder? I don't think CPA students can hear you right now," said Taichi. Applejack chuckles. Sunset Shimmer looks at Taichi. "Who is she, Tai? How did she know you?" asked Sunset. "Why did she call you Onnichan? What is onnichan?" asked Twilight. Taichi looks at the sky. "Tai." Taichi looks at Yamato. "I think it is time you tell them everything about Mistress Nine and Pharaoh 90," said Yamato. Taichi sighs. "Their final task is Starlight Glimmer. They must defeat her," said Taichi. "Don't you trust us?" asked Twilight. Taichi sighs. "I do trust you girls. That's why I tell you all I know about Starlight Glimmer and how to defeat her," said Taichi. "Then, what about Pharaoh 90 and Mistress Nine?" asked Applejack. "Tai, you can't handle them alone," said Yamato. Taichi sighs as he walks towards the door. Yamato looks at the Mane 7. "Meet me at the house. I'll explain what I know about those enemy," said Yamato. Applejack looks at Taichi that walks out.

Mistress Nine looks at her hand that holds the essence of Nightmare. 'I will be at my best so I can defeat him' thinks Mistress Nine.

Back to the house, the Mane 7 sits in front of Yamato. "Mistress Nine is an entity that once inhabits Tai's little sister, Hotaru. Tai defeats her but then Sombra uses her as a puppet to kill their parent. Tai defeats Sombra but loosing her sister in the process," explained Yamato. "What about Pharaoh 90?" asked Sunset. "Pharaoh 90 is a planet size enemy that gain power from planet's core," said Yamato as others gasp. "How do we defeat Pharaoh 90?" asked Twilight. Yamato sighs. "Unfortunately, I don't have the answer," said Yamato. "But Tai does," said Applejack. Rarity looks at Yamato. "That girl calls Tai oniichan. What is that?" asked Rarity. "Oniichan is in Japanese means elder brother," said Yamato.

Taichi sits at the bench, looking the lake. Dean Cadence walks alongside the lake and sees Taichi, still in deep thought. She smiles as she sits beside him. "Bit for a thought?" asked Dean Cadence as Taichi looks towards her. "Aren't you supposed to be at home right now?" asked Taichi. "Finish my work late so I just take a stroll here," said Dean Cadence. Taichi looks back towards the lake. "Why don't you come to my place? Skyla Heart miss her father," said Dean Cadence. "Aren't you forgetting that your pitiful husband lodge a police report on me for something I react to him," said Taichi. "He already took it back. I forced him to take it back," said Dean Cadence.

Starlight Glimmer looks at the Chaos crystal. 'This time, I will have my revenge' thinks Starlight Glimmer.

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update. Busy with assignment and exam**

CHAPTER 6

After class, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Moon Dancer and Yamato sit at the table. "I manage to send the form. I put all 5 of us for Science Fair," said Sunset. "5 of us? Who's another one?" asked Yamato. "Do you think he will join us?" asked Twilight. Sunset Shimmer smirks. "We need some 'tactics' to ensure that he joins us," said Sunset.

Applejack looks at Taichi that stands in front of a huge lake, deep in thought. She walks towards him and sits beside him. Taichi groans. 'As much as I want to defeat Pharaoh 90, I need to figure how to defeat him before he reach Earth' thinks Taichi. "Why didn't you trust us?" Taichi looks at his wife. "I do trust you, AJ," said Taichi. "Then prove it," said Applejack. "Prove in such?" asked Taichi. "Have sex with my best friends. Unleash your lust," said Applejack. "AJ, you know what happens if I let go my lust," said Taichi. Applejack chuckles. "Dash and Rarity are planning to make sure you sire their children. Twilight still thinking about it. Sunset just wondering," said Applejack. "And you have no problem about it?" asked Taichi. "Of course I do but then I know you're not the kind that like to sleep around. You even take almost a year to accept Fleur and Flitter. So I know you won't be sleeping around behind our back," said Applejack. Taichi sighs as Applejack leans her head on his shoulder.

The next day, Taichi looks at the Mane 6 that gather their pet at the small stage. Sunset Shimmer looks at him. "Do you have any pet?" asked Sunset. Taichi chuckles. "Let just say they are migrating to the north from the south," said Taichi. "They?" asked Sunset. Suddenly Airazor, a peregrine falcon flies in from the window and lands in front of Taichi. "What's wrong, Airazor?" asked Taichi. Airazor lifts up her left wing and points towards the window. Taichi nods as he picks up the bird and runs towards the door. The Mane 7 looks at each other, wondering.

Taichi arrives at the apartment as he puts the falcon on the floor. "What is it?" asked Taichi. "It's Tigatron. He's badly injured," said Airazor. "Do you still have the coordinates?" asked Taichi. Airazor nods. "Good. Get ready to fly. I'm going to suit up," said Taichi as he walks towards the wall and press a button as the wall opens reveal the Iron Man Mark 54.

The Mane 7 arrives to see Taichi in his Iron Man suit flies away with Airazor. "Now we have no idea where he's heading," said Sunset. "If he's wearing Iron Man suit, so we can see where he's going in his computer," said Applejack. The Mane 7 rush towards the apartment.

Taichi and Airazor lands deep in the forest. "This is the last location where I left him to find you," said Airazor. "Apple Jewel, scan the area," said Taichi. His screen shows a trail towards deeper into the mountain. "Looks like he's been drag deeper into the forest," said Taichi as he follows the trail.

Fluttershy gasps. "That bird can talk," said Fluttershy. Sunset Shimmer sighs. "Another reason why we need him in Science Fair. I have no idea how he made that bird talk," said Sunset. "But still how are we going to convince him to help us?" asked Twilight.

Taichi and Airazor arrive at a cave. "The trail went inside there," said Taichi. Airazor lands in front of him. "How are we going to rescue Tigatron?" asked Airazor. "I'll figure something. Just rest on my shoulder for a while," said Taichi.

Sunset Shimmer looks at Fluttershy. "I think I also want a pet," said Sunset. Fluttershy smiles brightly as she pulls her beacon friend towards the door. "We'll update you if anything happens!" yelled Twilight.

Taichi looks up to the sun. "Noon. Perfect time to strike," said Taichi. Airazor spreads her wings. "Ready when you are," said Airazor. Taichi smirks. "Let's show them why no one mess with my pet," said Taichi as both of them rush in.

Tigatron moans in pain inside the steel cage as the few hunters sit nearby. A beam boomerang flies towards the steel cage, cutting it into half. Tigatron looks at Taichi that grabs the beam boomerang and puts it at the back. The hunters begin to stand up. Airazor spread her wings. "Oh no you don't. Wings of Blade!" yelled Airazor, engulfing herself into flames and flies towards the hunter, slashing their body with her wings. Taichi pulls out a bottle of medical water at help Tigatron drinks it. "That should give you back into full strength and heal you up," said Taichi. Tigatron drinks the water.

Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Rarity jaw drop looking at the battle between Airazor and the hunter. Yamato walks in. "Hey guys, what are you doing?" asked Yamato. Twilight Sparkle points towards the computer screen. He looks towards it and laugh. "Looks like someone mess with his pets and pay the consequences," said Yamato. "Wait, you know he has a pet?" asked Twilight. "Two to be exact. A peregrine falcon and a white tiger. He's still trying to make a third one," said Yamato.

Airazor lands gracefully on Taichi shoulder as he tied the badly beaten hunters. Tigatron stands up slowly. "Thanks for rescuing me, Tai," said Tigatron. "Welcome. After all you are my pet," said Taichi. "Why did you let us migrate instead of keeping us?" asked Airazor. "Simple. Are you happy staying with places that has 4 season or you prefer go to the place and forth to find someplace hot?" asked Taichi. Tigatron smiles. "Looks like I'm going to continue my journey to the north. Are you coming?" asked Tigatron. Airazor smiles. "I'll be staying at his place for a while," said Airazor. "Well then, see you at the north. Tell Gabu I said hi," said Tigatron as he runs away.

Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer walk in and sees the others still looking at the screen. "What did I miss?" asked Sunset, holding her own pet Ray the lizard. "Taichi's second pet who also can talk. The battle between the falcon and I presume the hunter and the tiger mention the name Gabu," said Twilight. Sunset Shimmer smiles. "Yeah Gabu the wolf, Yamato's wild pet," said Sunset. "You know about that?" asked Twilight. "Yeah. Yamato brings me to meet with his pet when we still in CHS," said Sunset. "But then why Tai let them stay wild instead of taking care like we do?" asked Twilight. "Because it is their nature." The Mane 7 looks at Yamato. "Peregrine falcon and white tiger are wild animals. Tai maybe can tame them with meddling their DNA but yet they still cannot be treat like a normal pet. That's why Tai let them migrate and do wild things and only visit when they're in his area or when he enter their area," explained Yamato. "Why yours can even he is a wild animal?" asked Sunset. "If you're really look at the surrounding, Sunset, this place is located near the forest." Yamato and Mane 7 look at new arrival Taichi and Airazor.

Taichi sits in front of his computer as Airazor lands in front of Tank the tortoise. "What is he doing?" asked Rainbow. "She is saying hi to your pet," said Taichi. Airazor pulls out her left wing and pat Tank's shell as the tortoise smile slowly. Opal the cat lures towards the falcon but falcon flies up and lands on Tank's shell. Opal growls towards her but Airazor spread her wings and glare back. Opal runs towards Rarity and hide behind her leg. Winona the dog sits in front of Airazor, wigging her tail.

 **That's all. Oh Tigatron and Airazor belongs to Hasbro while Gabu belong to Toei Animation. Fir those who doesn't know about the 3 character that i mention, Tigatron and Airazor from Beast Wars Transformers while Gabu is Gabumon from Digimon Adventure**


End file.
